New Love
by zerokiriyu
Summary: Kagome enters University and she met a student council who is the counciller of her class. What do you think will happen next?


Kagome was in her new school as a freshman in University.

She got up early in the morning and wore a pair of cargo shorts and a peach-coloured shirt and a pair of flip flops. She tied her hair into a high pony tail and a pair of hoop earrings dangled down from her ears. She swung a brown sling bag over her shoulders and she carried all her application forms into a folder and held it in her arms as she took the bus to her new school.

She didn't have many friends since all of them went to different schools. Kagome got the top in her whole school while everyone else got about 20 marks below her. All her friends were all proud of her and especially Kikyou. Yeah she's proud. But she's also really jealous.

Kikyou got like 45marks below Kagome. She was red with anger and she vented it onto her 12th boyfriend of the year. And obviously, Kikyou is only interested in muscular v-shaped men (A/N: like very muscular at the top but skinny at the bottoms) because she thinks they are hot. Especially when they're sweating (A/N: oh god that is totally sexy for men!)

So, Kagome got into the top school of Japan, Shikon University, Sango got 25 marks lower than hers so she went to the second best school in Japan, Kikyou got into a school that is famous for their singing and Kagome swears on behalf of her ass that Kikyou **CANNOT** sing. Inuyasha got into a school that is famous for their takwandoe and Miroku got into the same school as Sango. Everyone was simply amazed that he scored 5 marks below Sango's since instead of him listening to the lecturer; he folds paper airplanes and throws it to the lecturer's bald head with only white hair at the side.

When the lecturer looks up and asks everyone who threw that paper plane at his head, Miroku would act as if he was listening intensively to him but was confused when he heard that strange question he asked the class or writing down all the notes that were shown on the screen. After no replies, he would continue and Miroku would also continue folding aeroplanes and throw it to somewhere he doesn't bother to even set a target.

-LINE-

When Kagome arrived at the school, she found her new school enormous! She even bet on her life that she would get lost here. There were only signs that lead the way to the chemistry lab, food court, which classrooms… "AHAH!!!" Kagome yelled. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked around. Everyone around her was staring at her. Her eyes brought her back to the confusing sign board and she found where the meeting point for all freshmen. 'Hall-Level 3 and follow the signs' _I think I should take the lift. I hate what we had to do in High school. It was a six storey building and they made everyone suffer by putting all the classrooms on the 6th floor_, she thought to herself as she let the other people who were surrounding her, have a closer view of the board.

She hit the up button while several of her seniors, who kept staring at her, and some freshmen who at least have friends to accompany each other while her had none. She felt lonely.

When she arrived at the third floor, she looked left and right until she saw any sign just to help her. As she was roaming around the whole floor, she met several senior who were standing in a way like they were welcoming the honored guessed through the red carpet. She went up to one of them and asked "excuse me, do you know where the hall is?"

His eyes widened up and he twisted his head towards the rest and shouted "HEY GUYS! WE HAVE A FRESHMAN HERE!"

All the people that he shouted to looked to his direction and cheered loudly. "Right this way madam!!" the guy she asked said. Kagome shot him a quizzical look as everyone pushed her to walk through 'the red carpet'.

"Uh... Okay…" So, she walked through the carpet as everyone shook her hand to welcome her as the other people threw flowers over her head. _It's such a mystery why all of them are guys_, she thought to herself, AGAIN.

When she entered the hall, half the hall was filled with freshmen with their friends and eating some of the food from the buffet table. The people in all black were those who were studying to be a PA person and the principal of the school was no where to be found.

Rows of cushioned chairs were lined up in front of the stage and the buffet tables were located at the back. She sighed heavily and sat down onto one of the chairs in the middle row. She skimmed through all her applications since she had nothing to do and no friends. _I'm such a loner_, she thought to herself.

Just then, everyone was told to stop their eating and sit the chairs that had their names on it. Kagome was seated in the middle of the first row and no familiar faces were seen. She sighed heavily and waited for what was going to happen.

"Dear students, welcome to Shikon Uiversity! We are all so happy that you chose this school! I hope from all these years that you all will stay until you graduate, you all will have the most memorable years of your life" said someone from hell knows where, "On the rows that you are seated on, below each seats, there is a brown envelope with a piece of paper in it. Read what's on the piece of paper," everyone did as they were all told and read the paper. On the top left-hand corner of the paper, there is a number, example; 1E8 and that happens to be your form class number. Below it, there were 40 names altogether, "before the names, there are numbers on them. The number is your index number and the people in there are those who are in your class. As you realized at the bottom of the page, it says "meeting place: (and the place where you're suppose to meet). Please go to your respective places 10 minutes time. If you happen to be late, you'll miss the whole activity. So, I advise all of you to be early. Enjoy the food!"

With that, everyone was so blur and they did as they were told: eat, drink and meet at the meeting place.

Kagome had nothing else to do and she wasn't hungry. She was hugging all her application forms and the brown envelope on top of everything. So, she went to the meeting place as everyone went stampeded to the buffet table to help themselves to the feast. The meeting place was the bamboo courtyard. _Wonder where that is_, she thought to herself, TWICE!

After much searching, she still didn't find her way to the bamboo courtyard since the school was so damn fucking big! She saw a group of boys who were all wearing a pair of jeans and a black-collared shirt. And on the right side of the shirt, it said 'Student Council'. She looked at them and they looked at her. She walked up to them and asked 'Hey! I'm new here. Do you know there the bamboo courtyard is?"

"Oh!!! You are our junior! Oh yeah! The bamboo court yard is right there! You go all the way straight and you see that? Bright thin light over there? Yeah. That is the entrance to the courtyard." One of the guys said.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome! It's our job to give directions! You are very lucky to have spotted us because most of the student councils have already gone to their stations and we all are late! Haha!"

"Ha! Well, this school is very big so I think most of the freshmen here will be completely lost and I think you should ask the president of the student council to put some people in a station where people can actually easily spot you people so that they can show everyone directions."

"Ah!! Now that's smart! Okay, I'll tell him! Thank you for the feedback! Have fun in the orientation!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"That girl is kinda' hot for a freshmen, isn't she?"

"Yeah! Why didn't you ask her out, Sesshoumaru?"

"I happen to choose who I ask out wisely unlike the people who see the outside of them instead of the inside. Like the freshmen who asked me for directions. Yes, she is very pretty and the term you say 'hot'. But I will wait to see her personality."

"Wise choice Sesshoumaru, but I am going to ask her out if you intend to be so patient with your youth. You're not going to be this handsome so popular among the girls that they told their teachers that they were pmsing just to wait for you to come out of your class while your guards made a pathway for you to walk to your next class as they wave banners and scream your name every time forever, right? You should enjoy it and date as many women as you want since everyone call you hot, sexy and what do you call that? Shuai Ge? Is that Chinese?!" Naraku said. **(A/N: yes, it is in Chinese. When a Chinese girl meets a very handsome guy, she will say that the guy is very shuai which means handsome! And 'ge' is guy so when you put it together, you'll have handsome boy! I'm a Chinese for those who don't know ((: )**

"Do whatever you want. I'll bet she'll turn you down and you'll go for another girl" said another guy.

And with that, Kagome went straight to the place where he pointed out to her as she heard the never ending chatters of the people walking around. And that's where the whole story began.

-LINE-

**Hey people! Hope that you like this new story. If you want to know what this story about, well, it's what happened in my life. I fell in love with… oops! Shouldn't say too much! Hope you'll forgive me for not finishing the 'Spirited away' story. I just don't have any inspiration. And I know what you all are thinking: why the hell does she need fucking inspiration?! She can just end the whole damn thing in one chapter since all your chapters are so fucking short! What the hell is your problem?! YEAH YEAH SAY WHATEVER YOU LIKE! Like I care… haha! Well, I don't know what will happen next. Anyway, SECONDARY 1, NATALIE'S IN THE BUILDING! Yeah, I am finally 13. Well, my birthday hasn't passed yet so, I ain't there yet! Omg. The top of my stomach is aching badly!! Gtg. Love ya all! **

**AND I STILL LIKE THE GUY WHO SOLD ME MA' UNIFORM, KUROSAKI ICHIGO FROM 'BLEACH' AND TAKEUCHI YASUSHI FROM 2E6 KENT RIDGE SECONDARY SCHOOL, SINGAPORE! I am so crazy about him that I asked my friend to take a picture of him for me when he is eating, and it so happens that when he was chewing the damn food, and the part where he was chewing his food was the view that my friend was and he got him with the food still in the mouth. I think he switched places with his back facing us because I think he found out that I was asking my friend to take picture of him. So far, I have three. On which is the side view of his face, his hot back and the view where he was chewing the food. AND THIS EMO FLIRT, WHO CURRENTLY HAS 2 GIRLFRIENDS, NAMED 'HAOZHE' TOLD HIM THAT I LIKE HIM! Damn him. But fortunately, he replied "who is Natalie?" well, that's a bad thing and a good thing because HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM! And I happen to be the girl whom everyone in my whole class knows that I like him and sighs… I am such a sad person…**

**Thanks for reading this emo message!**


End file.
